The present invention relates to receptacles for mail, papers, periodicals, and the like, and in particular to a rural mailbox with an integrally formed mounting sleeve.
Mailboxes for use in rural-free delivery zones typically include means for supporting the mailbox on a post or other standard at a location adjacent a road. Heretofore, such mailboxes have been constructed of several formed sheet metal panels which are interconnected by fasteners to form a dome-shaped receptacle. Rural mailboxes are continuously exposed to the environmental elements and are prone to rust or oxidize. The mailboxes therefore require periodic maintenance, particularly for the moving parts of the box, such as the door and the signal flag. Also, the mounts which connect the mailbox to the support post, as well as the fasteners which interconnect the various wall panels of the mailbox, tend to corrode very quickly, thereby ruining the structural integrity of the box and sometimes allowing moisture to seep into the interior of the receptacle. As a result of this corrosion, standard mailboxes may require quite frequent painting and repair and also may have a relatively short effective life. This results in the need for periodic replacement.
Another problem experienced with present mailbox designs is that the exterior of the boxes include several sharp protrusions and/or edges which present a serious safety hazard to both users and other passersby. This safety hazard is exacerbated as the moving parts of the box rust and become difficult to manipulate. The configuration of the boxes may present a hazard for errant bicyclers, joggers and other pedestrians. Several sharp edges can typically be found at the door handle and/or latch on the top of the mailbox, the signal flag and mounting bracket therefor and around the bottom edge or apron of the mailbox which surrounds the base of the box.
Yet another disadvantage experienced with present mailboxes is that multipanel construction presents a very unattractive appearance and is inherently prone to water leakage, especially after the fasteners and wall panels have begun to corrode.